Cure for a Headache
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Jasper tries to distract Alice from one of her headaches before Renesmee is born.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight.**

Cure for a Headache

_When I wrote and published this story originally I did not realize that Alice was present when the placenta detached. I double checked to make sure Jasper was back from hunting but for some reason I didn't notice that Alice was in the room when Bella spilled the cup of blood. So I apologize that this isn't completely canon. _

**Jasper's POV**

I opened the door to Alice's and my bedroom. I found her hunched over on the bed with her marble fingers pressed into her temples. I took two very quick steps to be at her side and sat down next to her. She leaned her head against my chest and moaned in annoyance and pain. I could sense her feelings of frustration and sadness.

"I feel so helpless," she cried. I wanted to do anything to take her pain away. Since there was nothing I could really do, I gently kneaded my fingers into her back.

"It's not up to you to fix this Alice. Bella has made her choice and there is a possibility she could die giving birth to this child. There is no way to know, no matter how much you try and see the future."

"I can't stand sitting here not knowing. She's already my sister. I don't want to lose her. I can't imagine what it's going to do to Edward if she dies. He is going to fall apart."

"I know but the only thing we can do is be here for him."

"Not being able to see the future is making me crazy," she groaned.

"I can try and distract you if you want," I offered.

"How might you do that?" she asked innocently, although I could tell by her growing smile that she saw what was coming.

I gently pushed her back on our bed and straddled her hips, before pressing a kiss to her neck. She turned her head and claimed my lips with hers. I kissed her back fervently, as one of my hands got lost in her choppy dark locks, while my other hand slid to her stomach. Her breathing was becoming more rapid and her lust and excitement washed through me, which only fuelled my own desire.

I pulled my mouth from hers to drop kisses along her jaw and down to below her earlobe. I heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled with satisfaction. I lifted my head to see her expression and realized by the look in her eyes that her response had not been from me.

"Jasper you need to get out of the house right now," she exclaimed, as she sat up and pushed me to get off of her. "Now," she reiterated. I could see the fear in her eyes and knew I had to follow her orders immediately. I started to walk towards the door when she grabbed my arm. "Out the window."

I followed her instructions and just as I dropped from the window I smelled the delicious, intoxicating, aroma of human blood.

**Alice's POV**

I raced down the hall to figure out why I could suddenly see the spilling of Bella's blood. As I threw open the door to Carlisle's study I found Jacob holding Rosalie by the face as his knee made contact with her stomach. She flew into the door frame right where I had just come in. I reflexively grabbed her by the throat and started to pull her out of the room.

"Alice get her out of here!" Edward shouted at me. "Take her to Jasper and _keep_ her there!" I followed his instructions and dragged my sister outside and to the edge of the forest where Jasper was waiting. She pulled free of my grasp as soon as we got there.

"I'm okay." She turned to go back and I grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Edward said to keep you here."

"I'm fine and when that baby comes out Jacob and Edward have to focus on saving Bella."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She nodded and I trusted her. "All right. Jazz and I are going to find Carlisle."

I watched her run back toward the house and then Jasper took my hand and we started running in the direction we knew Carlisle was.

**Jasper's POV**

"Is she going to make it?" I asked, as we ran together. Alice stopped for a second and I stopped a few feet ahead. I doubled back. "Alice?"

She shook her head slightly and smiled. "She's going to live Jasper. She's going to be beautiful." I smiled and shared in her happiness. "We don't need to run. Edward has the strength to do this."

I took her hand again and my grin grew wider. "Do we have time to finish what we started?" I asked, as I let my free hand slide down to capture her waist.

"I don't know Jazz. Edward won't be reassured until he sees Carlisle."

"We could be quick," I teased.

"Once we find Carlisle we'll let him go ahead and then there is no need to be quick," she trilled. I captured her mouth hungrily in response.

"In that case, we better run," I muttered, before we started running to Carlisle again.


End file.
